piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dix
Dix was the Mayor of the town of Saint Martin on the island of the same name in 1751. Biography Early life Not much is known about Dix's early life. At some point, he settled on the island of Saint Martin, but he felt that he was wasting years on that small piece of land and squandering his talents as politician, so he became involved in politics and eventually became Mayor of the town of Saint Martin. He also married a woman named Frances at some point of his life. With the charge of Mayor in his hands, Dix collaborated with Lieutenant John Scarfield of the British Royal Navy in order to impose the law in the city and provide security to its inhabitants, which were just drunks, sailors and a handful of elite.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Novelization, p43. Dix's main interest, like Scarfield, was his reputation, and he had to contend along Scarfield with the ever-constant threat of pirates and, of late, as rash of apparent witch sightings. To solidify himself as a man of importance, Dix decided to open the secure Royal Bank of Saint Martin, which as having ties with the continent, that probably meant that more people would be attracted to Saint Markin, allowing Dix to rid the island of the riffraff and making the island a destination for wealthy people. Jack Sparrow's interference in his plans After days of waiting, Mayor Dix announced the opening of the Royal Bank of Saint Martin in front of the townspeople. He assured them that no one could ever rob the bank of Saint Martin. However, when they opened the vault, Captain Jack Sparrow was sleeping inside. As Sparrow woke up, Dix ordered a group of Royal Marines to shoot him. But before they could, they discovered a woman in the vault with him. Dix told them to ignore the woman and fire, but a citizen informed him that it was his wife. Dix's wife quickly ran away from the bank, and the Mayor ran after her while ordering his men to shoot Sparrow and finish him.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Later, Dix and several Royal Marines found Jack Sparrow in the street and arrested him. The next morning, Jack and "witch" Carina Smyth were to be executed. Dix sat in the audience with his wife. However, before Jack or Carina could be killed, Henry Turner and the [[crew of the Dying Gull|crew of the Dying Gull]] arrived to rescue Jack. Following the escape of both Smyth and Sparrow, Dix send Scarfield to capture them, but during the quest, Scarfield ended up losing his life under a curious twist of events. His further fate is unknown. Personality and traits A man who always desired to demonstrate his worth, Dix entered in politics to exploit his talents as politician, which he evidently exploited correctly, rising to become the Mayor of town of Saint Martin. As with Lieutenant John Scarfield, his close collaborator in governing the island, Dix's main interest was his reputation, leading him to open the Royal Bank of Saint Martin to solidify his figure and transform the island into a destination for wealthy people, demonstrating that he cared about Saint Martin's reputation as well. It can be assumed that Dix loved his wife Frances too, as he was evidently, and felt, deeply humiliated by the fact she was present at the bank's vault along the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, likely assuming that the pirate had slept with her and running to him after she realized where she was. Even so, his eagerness to see Sparrow dead for spoiling the opening of the bank almost cost the life of his wife because he did not recognize her at first, and if it had not been for a citizen faithful to him, Frances could have been injured or in the worst case killed by the rifles of the guards. Bound to the law, Dix had to content along Scarfield the ever-constant threat of pirates aside other riffraff. After Jack Sparrow was sighted in his town and Carina Smyth, a supposed "witch", escaped from prison, Dix and Scarfield formed a tandem to capture both of them and were eventually succesful in their capture. The day of their planned executions, Dix attended to the event along Frances, sitting along the townspeople. Unofrtunately for Dix, Sparrow was so talkative and had a reputation of always being rescued in moments of tension, which effectively brought his crew at the command of Henry Turner to save both him and Smyth from getting beheaded and hanged, frustrating Dix's plans. Behind the scenes *Dix was portrayed by Bruce Spence in Dead Men Tell No Tales. The character was credited as Mayor Dix. *Dix's participation in the chase for Jack Sparrow is omitted from Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel. His line about Jack's planned execution is instead spoken by an ordinary Redcoat soldier. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel'' Notes and references Category:British Empire officials Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of Saint Martin